


Their Claire

by rideswraptors



Series: Trauma [4]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Ex Boyfriend Encounters, F/M, Family Vacations, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dearings run into an old friend of Claire's during a visit to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Claire

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie's 10 years old in this, plus the 3 years Claire and Owen were together, plus the 7 years she worked for Jurassic World, which puts her at roughly 20 years out of grad school (I like to think it was her first job after her MBA). 
> 
> I'd recommend reading the first part at least, for context, but if you squint this could be a stand alone future fic.
> 
> Side note: I have this strange obsession with people running into their exes years down the line. It's probably because I would love the opportunity to do that, if only to feel a little vindicated. So this one's dedicated to all the people who'd like to triumph over the Evil Ex, but won't get the chance.

Claire hadn’t been back in New York since she was hired by Masrani to work at Jurassic World. That was going on 20 years now. There was a slight thrill and certain amount of excitement from the hustle and energy of the city, but after the novelty wore off two days into her trip, she was ready to go home. The Madison zoo and the city had put up the money for her to attend a conference on parks and attractions marketing. Owen and Charlie had tagged along on their dime to make it a family vacation. Sitting in the large lecture hall essentially tuning out a Disney World executive, Claire was tapping her nails on the table and checking her phone every few minutes. It was Day 4 of the conference, and she was already irritated by how much time she hadn’t spent with her son and husband. The New York part didn’t bother her; she’d done her undergraduate and MBA at New York University, so she’d spent plenty of time wandering the city and sightseeing in her time.

No, anymore she just wanted to be with her boys. While she was in meetings all morning, Owen and Charlie ran amok in the city without her. Of course, before they’d arrived, she’d printed off a detailed itinerary for each day to make sure they saw everything possible. Of course she expected one or both of them to get distracted and go off script entirely. At least she tried. At one they would meet up for lunch at the hotel that was hosting the conference, then they would rest and clean up until she was finished at 3:30. The rest of the day Claire took them to her favorite spots in the city, the ones not on maps or in guidebooks. It bored Charlie somewhat, but Owen appreciated her sharing those pieces of her she’d hid away for so long. Besides, Charlie was ten, and if he wasn’t bored then he was getting into trouble. Very much like his father in that respect.

Just as the clock hit one o’clock, Claire quickly and quietly gathered her things and slid toward the exit. She had no interest in staying for the Q&A. There wasn’t much that Disney could tell her about running a park anyway.  As she exited, she gave small waves to the people she’d met. Luckily only a small number of people recognized her name. Jurassic World had faded from the public mind, and it was a relief to have some anonymity. One or two people acknowledged her previous position, but there wasn’t much discussion of the subject. Whether that was due to their tact or her sneer, Claire couldn’t say for sure. Still, it didn’t bother her as much as it used to. Things had changed; she had a family now, and the nightmares happened less and less.

The hotel was a five star place, which housed New York’s finest guests. That’s what happened when billion dollar companies were on the guest list. She and Owen had paid for their room themselves, not wanting the zoo to be put out more than necessary. And since lunch was casual, as opposed to the jacket-required dinners and breakfasts, it was the only time the Dearings ate there. Owen groused and complained about how fancy everything was, griping that he longed for his board shorts and bungalow days, but Charlie was her perfect little gentleman and ate whatever she ordered for him. But even she had to admit that all the extra luxury and the overly attentive staff made her cringe a little now. They hadn’t been in a hotel this nice for more than a day or two since before they were married, since Masrani Corp put them up in one for the trial. The familiar sounds and smells made her mind drift back, back to being terrified and alone and not knowing whether or not the whole lot of them were going to jail. The thought made her pause in the lobby; the low hum of politely lowered voices pulsed in her ears, she could hear squeaking wheels, the dinging elevator, the revolving door. And if she tilted her head just so the fern by the door was the same color green as the ones on Isla Nublar, and she could smell peat and sea water.

“ _Mom!”_

Claire's head whipped around as the two of them burst through the main entrance of the lobby and spotted her just in front of the restaurant. Charlie crowed and barreled into her side, pulling on her hand to get her attention while his father smirked and strolled up behind him.

“You’re so consistent,” he told her smugly, probably referring to her timing. Claire just glared and let herself be kissed in greeting. Between them, Charlie was still talking a mile a minute about a squirrel they’d seen chase a cat. Claire barked a laugh, patting his head.

“Yes, little bear, New York’s a weird place.” She giggled when Charlie’s nose wrinkled up at his least favorite nickname.

But Owen’s eyes lit up and he put his hands over his son’s ears. “I didn’t have the heart to tell him that the squirrel was actually a rat.” They laughed, and took up their son’s hands to swing him between them. He was ten but pretty small for his age; the doctor figured he’d hit a growth spurt soon.

“You okay?” Owen asked over Charlie’s head, “You look like you went somewhere for a second.”

Claire just shook her head, dismissing it altogether, “I’m back now.”

They put their name in and they took a seat on the bench to wait for their table. She decided to stand, seeing as she’d been sitting for 3 hours, and watched her son intently as he talked. They’d been to the Bronx Zoo that morning, and Charlie had a lot of opinions about how it compared to “Mom and Dad’s” zoo. No matter how often they reminded him, Charlie Dearing did not believe that his parents didn’t own the zoo in Madison. In his annoyance that New York had owls at their zoo, he stood up on the bench, gesturing wildly to his mother that she needed to get more owls at her zoo because kids liked owls and what zoo didn’t have owls anyway? Owen was highly entertained by his exuberance on the subject while Claire just wanted him to sit down.

“Charles Zahari Dearing, if you don’t put your butt in that seat right now…” Without another word, the boy flopped onto the seat, his curly brown hair bouncing, and his big gray eyes searching for Claire’s approval. Owen snorted when he saw her melting all over her face. She was thinking about how her baby had grown up so fast when she was caught off guard.

“Claire?” a familiar voice rang out behind her. “Claire Dearing, is that you?”

Even she noticed the color draining from her face, probably because her stomach dropped and she was panicking. He was next to her before she could even turn around. Tall, blond, still tan and in shape, just as he’d always been. Pretty green eyes and a thousand watt smile that infected anyone within a twenty foot radius. Damn, he still looked good.

“Jack!” she said a little breathlessly, not realizing that Owen had stood up just behind her. She felt calmer when he took her hand in his, but the slightly panicked smile didn’t falter even once. “I completely forgot your family likes to come here. What a surprise.”

“Yes, my mom wanted to meet here for lunch today on a whim. My lucky break, I guess.” Claire watched his eyes pinpoint on Charlie, completely ignoring Owen, which was typical. “And who is this?”

“This is my son, Charlie, and my husband, Owen…” She was about to introduce Jack when Charlie cut her off.

“Who are _you_?” the boy sneered. Claire looked down at him wildly, bewildered by that tone and not even ready with a reprimand. Charlie was never rude, and he certainly never interrupted when adults were talking. She caught a glance of Owen’s face, and even he was a little surprised. But there was a dark look in his eyes that suggested she get control of the situation before he did. However, that wasn’t in the stars because Jack sank to his haunches in front of Charlie and held out his hand.

“Name’s Jack Lawson, little man, I used to go out with your mom.”

Charlie shook the man’s hand warily, “Go out with?” he said slowly.

“That’s right,” Jack said a little sanctimoniously, “Do you know what that means?”

Charlie took his hand back suddenly, a mischievous twinkle to his eye, “Yup. That means you are a Squeeze Ball.” Behind her, Claire heard Owen snort and struggle to contain his laughter. She was mostly confused.

“A Squeeze Ball,” Jack repeated, giving Claire a quick glance like he’d missed something.

Charlie nodded and kicked his seat, just missing Jack’s knees, “Yup. Aunt Karen said that the guys mom go’d out with before Dad were Squeeze Balls.”

Jack and Claire had their realizations at the same time, and the man stood abruptly trying to get some of his composure back. It was too late though, going by Owen’s reaction, he slung an arm around Claire’s waist and ruffled his son’s hair, making the boy giggle.

“Yes,” Jack said clearing his throat. “Well, your aunt never really liked me. But she never really likes anyone does she?” Claire was about to cut him short and make their quick goodbye when Charlie cut her off again.

“Yes she does! Aunt Karen likes Dad a whole lot. They watch football and drink beer and tease Mom all the time. _And_ she says Dad’s her best friend.” Claire could tell he was going to continue with that thought, but thankfully, Owen sat, pulled him into his lap, covered his mouth, and whispered something that made her son’s eyes light up.

“Thank you,” Claire said suddenly, “for your input, Charlie. That’s…I’m really sorry,” she tried.

Jack just waved her off, “Kids. What do they know anyway right?” Owen snorted again and Claire smoothly swept her foot back to kick his shin. “So what are you doing in town? Schmoozing someone for Masrani, I expect. I must admit, I was pretty surprised when I saw you on the news after that dinosaur fiasco. Managed the whole park, did you?”  Typical Jack, backhanded insults embedded in small talk.

“Yes, I was the Director of Operations until the Indominus Rex got out. Then I shut the place down, which was the right thing to do. And actually, we’re just visiting for the week. The Henry Vilas Zoo in Madison sent me here for a conference, and I thought I’d show my boys the old stomping grounds. You know, get some quality family time while I work.”

Jack looked stunned, “A _zoo_? Really?”

“It’s rewarding work, and I’m home to make dinner,” she said with a shrug. Jack shifted on his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets, still not really acknowledging Owen.

“I have to say, I’m surprised. The Claire I knew would never have gone back to Madison.”

 _Dearing for three, Dearing for three_.

“That’s us!” Charlie chirped before Owen swept him up in his arms. He giggled and lay back, spreading his arms out. _Airplaaane_! It was their favorite game when Owen spun him around like a helicopter propeller. Not exactly appropriate for a nice restaurant.

“Okay, that’s enough, go on, get moving.” She turned back to Jack, “Well, I guess that settles it then, Jack. You never really knew me.” With a shrug she turned and went to follow the hostess. Owen tucked his son under his arm and clapped Jack roughly on the back, using a little more force than strictly necessary.

“Real interesting meeting you, man.”

“Yeah, man!” Charlie echoed. But Claire was calling to them to hurry up so Jack didn’t get the chance to respond.

Owen was quick to catch up with Claire and dropped their son to his feet so he could sprint to the chair he wanted. And while his son grabbed up a pencil stub the waitress gave him to draw on the tablecloth, Claire downed a glass of water like she was doing shots. Or had been in the desert for a week. He swiped his own glass and set it out of her reach before she could nab it, then dramatically flipped out his napkin to put on his lap.

“So that was fun,” he teased, chuckling at her exasperated _Owen_. They were interrupted by the waitress asking for drink orders and Charlie’s frightfully mature request for the day’s specials. This was a habit he picked up from Claire, and the wait staff was always more amenable when a cute, polite kid was making demands instead of his detail-oriented mother. Once the waitress, a petite blonde who was now enamored of Charlie, flounced off to get their drinks, Owen grabbed up her hand and kissed it. “He got to you, didn’t he?” Claire used her free hand to place Charlie’s water glass closer within his reach, and then shrugged. Charlie started asking her questions about the menu and she was trying to pay attention, but she couldn’t really focus.

“Honey, get whatever you want, it won’t kill you to have a little gluten.” Both Owen and Charlie stopped short and looked at her like she’d just told them a talking monkey was now President of the United States. Feeling her temples throb, Claire valiantly attempted not to snap at them, “What?”

Owen studiously looked away, knowing better, “I didn’t say a damn thing.” Charlie was not so tactful. He sighed heavily, put his menu flat on the table, and looked very seriously at his mother.

“Mom. Is it bad if I don’t like one of your friends?” When she responded in the negative, a little confused, the boy slumped back in relief, “ _Good_. Cause I don’t like Mr. Squeeze Ball.”

“His name’s Mr. Lawson, Charlie.”

Charlie knocked his head back and rolled his eyes, “I don’t _even_ care. I don’t like him.” He gave Owen a pointed look. “Dad didn’t like him either.”

“Nope!” Owen chimed in, taking a swig of his water to hide his smirk. Claire was pretty sure they would have high fived given the opportunity. Claire glowered in his direction, mentally telling him to behave himself. Owen just twinkled his eyes at her.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie. You won’t have to see him again anyway.”

“Awesome,” he said, straightening up, “Cause pretending to be nice to people is _exhausting_.”

Claire snapped a glare at Owen when he laughed, “If there was any doubt he’s your son…”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, kid,” Owen reassured him. Charlie turned his attention back to the menu, mumbling about something his Aunt Lana told him he should try. Owen turned his attention back to Claire. She’d calmed down somewhat, but there was a hint of away-ness in her eyes that he didn’t like. She’d get that same look just after flashbacks, or when she was thinking about a recent nightmare. He squeezed her hand to make her look at him.

“Tell me.”

She sighed and rolled her shoulders first, “I just completely forgot that we used to come here. I mean…I didn’t even _think_ …” Claire’s eyes darted to him, “You’re not mad, are you?”

“What?” Now she had really stumped him. His Claire didn’t ask questions like that. His Claire didn’t doubt herself like that. _That guy’s_ version of Claire did though. “Okay, I didn’t like the guy by default, but now I really hate his guts.”

“Owen…”

“How the hell ( _Language, Dad.)_  could I be mad at you for completely forgetting about your ex? I don’t know about you, but in my book that means I’m doing a bang up job.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t you dare apologize to me, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” He held her gaze for a moment, “Seriously, nothing.” He waited until she nodded. “Good. So can we get _our_ Claire back now?” The only way to prove that was to shake herself off, and act like herself again.

“Charlie, what are you getting.”

“Coq au Reisling.”

“No you’re not, that has alcohol in it.”

“But Aunt Lana..!”

“Your Aunt Lana and I are going to have a very serious discussion about her recommendations, now choose something else!”

“There she is,” Owen murmured, lightly kissing her proffered cheek. “Hey,” he whipped at his son, “Tell your mom about the naked guy.” He smiled widely at her skeptical and slightly annoyed eyebrow arch. But he only held up a finger and mouthed “Just wait,” as their son launched into his story about the naked guy walking around the city with his dog who he had a lot of questions for. By the time their food arrived, Claire was so busy laughing that she didn’t even notice that Jack Lawson and his mother had been seated two tables away.


End file.
